A Clone by Any Other Name
by MCEProd22
Summary: Long after the experiments for creating the Clones of Mikoto Misaka concluded. A shocking event and revelation sends Misaka, her boyfriend and friends on a journey and collision with the Clone Club. (Sequel to The Night The World Begins Again)
1. P: Incident Report

_**A/N: Can someone mention how now non dialogue pages are supposed to be written. Cause I tried my hand at this here and i don't think i have it down pat. Got something cooking here. Enjoy the setup**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Incident Report.**_

PROJECT ACCELARATOR:

FOCUS: THE ADVANCEMENT OF THE ESPER ABILITY OF THE STRONGEST LEVEL 5 IN ACADEMY CITY.

SUBJECT: CODE NAME ACCELARATOR, SILVER HAIR LATE TEENS SKINNY BUILD. APPEARANCE OF ALBINO

ABILITY NAME: ACCELARATOR

DIRECTIVE: THE MUTUALLY ASSURED DESTRUCTION OF 20000 IDENTICAL CLONES CREATED FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF THIS EXPERIMENT. LOW LIFESPAN AND HEIGHTENED INTELLIGENCE.

ORIGINAL DNA STRAND: MIKOTO MISAKA: CODENAME RAILGUN LEVEL 5 ESPER. ELECTROMAGNETISM BASED ABILITY WITH POWER BASED WEAPON TO FIRE METAL OBJECTS AT HIGH RATES OF SPEED, VELOCITY, AND DAMAGE.

CLONES DO NOT RETAIN ORIGINALS ABILITY OR EYES.

RESULT: 19995 of 20000 UNITS EXTERMINATED. 5 REMAIN UNACCOUNTED FOR. SUBJECT DISAVOWED AFTER SHOWING HEIGHTENED AGGRESSION OUTSIDE OF TASK.

CLONE FACILITIES: DESTROYED


	2. 1: As We Go On

_**A/N: Now we begin, and yes the girl is a Leba clone.**_

* * *

_**1: As We Go On.**_

"Sissy, hurry up, I'm going to be late."

"Kuroko, remind me again why I have to come?"

"Come on, Konori wanted us to attend this."

The Graduation of Mii Konori somehow this was one of the weirdest points that id have ever wanted to come across. This just after my huge adventure in the states with Toma and Index at the Rose Bowl. Now nearly 2 ½ months later my mind did not conquer on what was about to happen.

"Konori's really graduating."

An ally since the day she mistakenly considered me a new recruit of Judgement. Konori has become really indespensible in a pinch. Now she's set to leave the city soon after graduation makes me really begin to think about what will be coming down the road for us.

"So, do we really have to start planning for entersnce exams this year?"

Kuroko came up behind me and surprised me in the mirror.

_"Konori hasn't even graduated yet. And you're already concentrating on our future?"_

_"Well, this is our last year at Tokiwadai, and I'm sure next year at this time Saten and Uiharu will be felling the same thing watching us leave Tokiwadai."_

That thought weighed heavily on my mind as I finished adjusting my outfit. It took another minute for Kuroko to adjust her ribbons and outfit as well. With that we began the walk downstairs, the head resident suddenly stopped at the end of the steps in order to meet us. Reminded me similary of last December with the announcement of the quarantine of our dorm. Without that of course none of my adventures with Toma wouldn't have happened.

_"Misaka, Sharai, are the two of you heading off for your friends graduation?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"All mail gets screened by me remember? Got your invitations pretty much memorized."_

That did throw us for a loop. We do get letters and packages from home but never figured before we got them she would also take a look. From behind the resident however we did now get another surprise. 

_"Excuse me?"_

The woman shuffled to the right, giving Kuroko and I a full peak at her. The birch colored albino like hair was her main feature, along with a well rounded face. 

_"Oh thank you for reminding me, Sharai and Misaka, I'd like to introduce you to the new interim head resident for the summer."_

The woman walked up and greeted both of us shanking our hand.

_"Hi, I'm Louise Abernanthy from St. Cloud Minnesota, I'm here in the city for an abroad study program."_

_"You're from the states?"_ My question of course made the head resident cringe a little.

_"Yes, I'm going to be entering surgery in a week and a half and Ms. Abernanthy here will be taking over for me while I recover."_

Kuroko looked at the body of the head resident peering for any obvious signs of problem. It was only after the resident quickly shot a look my way that I got the gist of what to do.

_"I thought we weren't allowed to…"_

_"I let it slide just this once but get her away from me."_

One little touch of my finger dropped Kuroko and I got her away. The head resident shot a thank you nod my way. While she turned her focus back to Louise.

_"Ms. Abernathy shall we continue your orentation of our dorm."_

Louise smiled and walked off waving bye to me. I quickly responded while pulling Kuroko out of the building. 5 minutes later Kuroko came to and gave me grief for doing my usual act.

_"Sissy what was that for?"_

_"Doing that to me is one thing, you can't be doing that to someone else, no less someone who may have a medical problem."_

_"I just wanted to see if it was cancer, besides most women who have cancer have it up…"_

_"I can drop you again if you finish that."_

That shut her up as I now turned focus outside.

_"Come on Kuroko, we've got to meet Saten at the mall quickly and grab Konori's gift before the ceremony."_

Kuroko quickly realized what time it was and we both rushed off into the bright daylight.


	3. 2: We Remember

_**A/N: Now we continue. Keep in mind the words in the Prologue. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**2: We Remember.**_

_"Hold on Uiharu, we've got a little bit of time, Sharai and Misaka haven't even arrived yet. Ok, we'll see you in an hour at the school."_

I Hung up plotting exactly what today really meant in my mind. We're picking up Konori's graduation gift. Yes, her graduation gift… Somehow it's going to be weird not seeing her around the city. Everything was moving forward…Nothing was slowing down. Konori today and in just a mere 12 months after that Misaka and Sharai go to high school.

_"Boy that guy was right."_

While in the induced coma for the level upper incident I kept seeing this guy with a pendulum saying repeatedly that time is a flat circle. Now more than ever I took heed to those words. In the meantime I continued my wait until I got screamed at.

_"Hey Missy!"_

The girls' words threw me for a loop.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"We have a policy against loitering in front of restaurants so I suggest you buys something or clear the premises at once."_

_"Look I'm just waiting for my friends I'll be out of your…"_ My words stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her. Barley a year ago I had noticed a girl looking very familiar to one person, I ended up passing it off. Now I see it again only this time she did look more like it in question.

_"Misaka?"_

_"Misaka, what are you talking about…"_ The girl looked like a mere 23 but had the face and eyes of Misaka with her long black hair as an exception. _"The name is Ruby Delacourt. Owner of this establishment."_

_"Ok I'm sorry I'll get out of your hair now."_

Ruby continued screaming ever worse obscenities at me as I cleared out of the area. That threw me for a complete loop. Sharai said that Misaka found out she had long lost sisters, but I figured never ones that were older than her.

_"Saten!"_

Speaking of which, Sharai and Misaka came inbound. Both wanting to hurry. I quickly joined up.

_"Hey, how long until were supposed to be there?"_ Misaka asked while I pondered both her and that Ruby girl in my mind.

_"Uiharu's saving us seats, but those won't last so we have maybe 15 minutes."_

_"Okay, lets go get that gift."_

Sharai led the way with Misaka trailing close behind. My mind however was on that girl.

_"She looked exactly like her…."_

I Let that slip as we picked up our gift. A crystal tennis ball with a photo of the four of us embedded inside. As we left the mall and headed for the school, the day did seem bright and pleasant. Makes you wonder what else can go right.

* * *

_**Toronto…. 1 Hour Later.**_

_"Kira, you'd best be on your good side today."_

_"I know dad."_

As Cal dropped of Kira at school the girl looking ever so ready for another day had a smile on her face.

_"Don't forget, Mom's going to be picking you up and you guys have a dinner date with Aunt Allison later."_

Kira smiled and walked on into the school. Cal humbly drove off, he turned into the corner when suddenly he slammed on the breaks.

_"Oh Crap."_

He disembarked the car while noticing a woman picking up papers on the sidewalk.

_"Not now, not now…"_ The woman struggled to get to her feet while carrying papers. Cal easily grabbed them all momentarily and handed some of them off.

_"Hey, I'm so sorry. You ok?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine just a bit late, I have a job interview as a teachers aide in 10 minutes."_

Cal organized the scattered papers while the woman straightened herself up. After a minute he gave the rest back while staring down the girl. Her face was quite young yet she stood in a mature posture with brunette hair and blue eyes to bring out her youthful appearance.

_"You look quite young to be interviewing."_

_"I do get that all the time, I was born in Japan and adopted by a vacationing tourist couple. A lot of people say I'm only 14."_

_"Oh sorry Cal Morrison."_ Cal extended his hand while the girl friendly took it and responded.

_"Erica Simon."_

Cal smiled while Erica looked inside. _"You have a kid in here."_

_"Yeah a little girl just got back into good graces with her mom."_

_"Good Graces…?"_

Cal sighed wondering if he would have to spill when they both heard the bell.

_"Oh crap…I'm late."_

Erica ran off after humbly smiling at Cal. The guy looked at his phone staring at a recent photo of him and Kira along with Sarah.

_"Believe you me, you'd be here a while if I told you the whole story."_

Cal got into his car and drove off into the bright morning.

* * *

_**A/N: And that was the second. Two More are coming in the next chapter.**_


End file.
